The Triwzard Trifector
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: Hermione Granger goes beyond the cause to help her friend get over his nerves for the upcoming tasks. Oneshot x3. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The First Task

Chapter One – The First Task

Harry Potter was bloody scared about what he would be facing in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament on Tuesday, he had not stopped thinking about it since he found out on Saturday night and it was now Monday afternoon.

Dragons! Who the bloody hell thought that one up?

He had been trying to learn the Summoning charm all day, with the help of his good friend Hermione Granger and the idea would be that he could summon his Firebolt and fly past the Dragon, but it was a complex spell. Instead of going down to dinner, the two of them went to an empty classroom and locked the door in order to practice. But after they put their bags down and set up a space in the classroom, they didn't start practicing the spell immediately. Hermione hesitated and looked across at her friend, whom she dearly admired and found herself unable to comprehend what he was facing.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked, his arm by his side and wand in hand, ready.

'It's just… erm…' she looked up at him, her bushy hair was in an untidy state.

'What?' he asked curiously.

'You must be so nervous,' said Hermione, her voice was high-pitched suddenly.

'You could say that,' said Harry in return.

'There must be something that can help you,' Hermione said, 'a tonic, or potion.'

'You'd know more than me,' said Harry with a shrug.

'Well, there isn't- at least, not really,' said Hermione in a rush, 'I could give you something that would put you in a lucid state, but you'd be no good at tackling the Dragon.'

'Couldn't imagine so, no,' said Harry shaking his head, and Hermione bit her lip.

'Anyway, other than that,' said Hermione with a shrug and a bit of hesitation, 'well… er… I can… er… think of something…'

Harry noted her hesitation and flushed face.

'What?' he asked of her.

'You'll think I'm mad,' said Hermione, 'but I know it will help. I'm sure it will.'

'Just tell me,' he said to her impatiently.

'A handjob,' Hermione said quickly, 'I could give you one of those.'

Harry stared at her in shock. Her cheeks were slightly pink; however, she did seem serious.

'Are you serious?' he asked her to confirm.

'Harry, please don't make me answer that,' she said, approaching him, 'just let me. You'll feel better.'

How could he possibly say no to that?

She reached down for the front of his pants, unzipped them and reached in past his boxer shorts for his penis. At the mention of the word handjob, he had begun to get aroused, but now that her small hand was wrapped around him, it really did begin to grow. To start with, her eyes remained looking at his, before a brief smile shared between them caused her to look down shyly and focus on what was in her hand instead.

Harry felt his breath become staggered as Hermione quickened her pace, and he wondered aimlessly whether she had done something like this before, because she appeared to know what to do. He would have loved her to run her hand over the whole thing, and he would have loved for her to cup his balls as well. But he remained satisfied with what she was doing anyway and decided not to be picky.

As he neared released, Hermione's hand moved quicker still over his flesh, and Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes in a blissful release that he had not experience since the summer. In the aftermath, he reopened his eyes and assessed the mess he had made on the floor before them. Hermione was still stroking out the last remnants of juices that had built up inside of him, and she pulled away from him rather expertly by rubbing her thumb over the tip of his penis and gathering the last drip of precum on there.

Harry watched with shortness of breath as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and sucked on it briefly to taste him.

'That was great, Hermione,' he told her, causing her to smile with her thumb still in her mouth.

'Shall we begin?' she asked, indicating that they still had an entire night for Harry to master the summoning charm.

She withdrew her wand and with a single wave, cleaned the floor at Harry's feet which had been made a mess, and then wandered to the other side of the room before facing him.

A small innocent smile appeared across her face.

'Are you going to practice with that still hanging out?' she asked pointedly at his penis, which he had not yet tucked back into his pants.

'I might,' Harry said with a shrug, 'would it bother you if I did?'

'No,' Hermione said truthfully with a shrug, 'but do you really need it out?'

'That way it's there,' said Harry grinning, 'if you decide you want to wank me off again.'

Hermione's cheeks went pink. 'As long as you're relaxed while we practice that's the main thing.'

'Very,' Harry said, getting his wand ready, 'I could face ten dragons now!'

'Well, let's just stick to the one,' Hermione said, producing a cushion for him to start summoning.


	2. The Second Task

Chapter Two – The Second Task

The weekend before the second task, Harry felt a severe case of déjà vu coming on. Much like the first task, he pretty much knew what it was that he had to do, he just had absolutely no idea on how to do it. His best friends had been helping him search to no end for an answer in the library, but they kept on turning up nothing – Ron and Hermione had practically given up doing their homework in exchange for spending all their free time in the library.

Something Hermione was no stranger too, but something that Ron struggled to get used too.

'This is hopeless,' he said, finally reaching the end of another book, 'I don't know why you would think the answer would be in a book about magical water plants, Hermione, but it isn't.'

'You never know,' Hermione snapped in return, and she looked away from what she had been reading to throw another book in front of Ron, 'here, read this one.'

Ron groaned loudly. 'Another?' he asked her, 'do I have too? I'm tired, I want to sleep.'

'It's fine,' Harry said, who was reading _Magical Mushrooms in the North Sea _and finding nothing, 'go and sleep Ron, I'm not too far behind.'

'At least take some books with you!' Hermione snapped, as Ron had risen from the table.

Begrudgingly, Ron left the library with a handful of books on a promise to read at least one of them in bed before falling asleep – Harry knew it was going to be an empty promise.

An hour later, an out of favour with Madam Pince who ushered them from the library, Harry and Hermione were forced to start making their way back to the Gryffindor common room, each bearing a pile of books.

'Harry?' Hermione asked as they slowly wandered up an empty corridor, not going fast at all.

'Yeah?' said Harry.

'I've been thinking about what you said after the first task,' she said, shuffling her feet.

'This isn't about the 'know-it-all' comment I made, is it?' Harry asked, 'because, Hermione, you know I was just saying that to make Ron feel better-?'

'No, it isn't that,' Hermione said angrily, 'I was referring to the comment you made about me giving you a handjob, and how much that helped settle your nerves.'

'You told me never to bring that up again,' said Harry pointedly.

'I did,' Hermione said, 'and I'm glad you haven't, and especially glad you haven't told Ron.'

'What makes you think I haven't?' Harry asked.

'Because he hasn't brought it up,' said Hermione, 'we both know that if he knew that piece of information, he wouldn't be able to help himself, he would have brought it up, and tried to get me to perform the same for him.'

'Fair enough,' Harry said, nodding.

'Anyway,' Hermione said, 'I think that, considering that what we did last time helped settle your nerves, well… er… I really think we'll have to do it again.'

Harry stopped walking, his knees buckling under the weight of the books that he carried, and the bombshell Hermione had dropped.

'Really?' he asked her, trying to keep his excitement.

'Of course,' she said, 'I think we should. I mean, I can't think of anything else we could do to help with the nerves. It might be difficult on our friendship, but the more I think about it the more I'm convinced it's what has to be done.'

'Alright,' Harry said, not risking asking again, 'when and where though?'

Hermione peered over the pile of books in her arms and saw they were right next to a broom cupboard – she inclined her head and lead him over to it and opened it up. They stepped inside, closed the door, placed their two piles of books by the door in case they were interrupted and threw their bags down on the floor also.

Harry did the honour of unsheathing his penis from his pants this time – but in the shuffling of feet, he had not noticed his friend get down onto her knees and when he looked back up and expected to see the outline of her bushy hair, he felt it instead rub against his thighs as she took him in her mouth.

'Bloody hell,' he said, channelling his other best friend, who would have willingly cut off a limp to be in Harry's position.

Hermione moaned in approval as Harry grabbed a handful of her bushy hair and pushed himself deeper down her throat – it was quite a step up from what he had been expecting, but like any young man desperate for such contact, he went with it. Again though, he had to question his friends experience – she seemed to know how to bob on his penis to get the full effect, and she was rubbing his balls this time.

However, as a book reader, Harry was willing to bet that she had stumbled upon the odd adult book or two even in her short lifetime. But it was one thing to read about it in theory, and another thing to be able to execute properly in practice – and Harry felt like she was exceeding all expectations.

Young, inexperienced, tense beyond all measure about the upcoming second task, Harry did not last long inside his friend's mouth – he was unsure how to relay the message to her that he was about to make a mess and he was too distracted to come up with something. He spilled unceremoniously into her mouth, catching her off-guard, and causing her to choke suddenly as his release struck the back of her throat several times in a row.

Hermione showed a level head by keeping him in her mouth through the process – even in the darkness, Harry could see her eyes look up at him, watering slightly yet giving a determined look to follow through for her friend.

The spurts stopped abruptly, and Hermione pulled him out of her mouth but remained on her knees as she looked up at him.

'That was fairly quick,' she said, licking her lips.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said shamefully.

'Not at all,' Hermione said, 'but what I meant was, you could do with a longer release than that for your nerves, could you not?'

'Pardon?' Harry asked, he was sure he had misheard her there.

Hermione opened her mouth, but it was not with words that she answered him, it was with actions – she guided him back into her opened mouth and proceeded to start sucking him again. Another series of swear words left his mouth this time, his hands found her bushy hair for a second time and he used it to keep from buckling at the knees.

Harry was still trying so hard to recover from his previous ejaculation, that the renewed sensation of Hermione's tongue swirling around his penis caused him to become light headed. Her exuberance was showing now, she perhaps seemed to be enjoying herself even more than Harry was – and she appeared determined to keep his penis in her mouth until he came again.

And that could be a while.

Hermione began doing things she hadn't the first time – after bobbing on his length for a solid few minutes, she pulled back so only his head was inside her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it, causing Harry to moan her name. Then she pulled him out of her mouth completely, lowered her head a little more and started sucking on each of his balls in turn, causing him to swear again.

She popped him back in her mouth, and it was at that point Harry felt himself build up towards a release again – and sure enough, after another minute, he was spilling his load down Hermione's throat and experiencing a rush of relief flow through his body. Like last time, Hermione squeezed him dry before allowing her mouth to relinquish its grasp – and this time she did stand up, satisfied that the job had been completed.

'I'm going to need a minute,' Harry said to her, after she had wiped her mouth, smiled at him and then bent down to pick up her pile of books.

'I'll wait with you,' she said in a whisper, nodding her head.

Harry nodded his head also and there was a minute's silence as he put his penis away and they waited patiently for its hardness to subside.

'So,' Harry said after an awkward moment, 'I suppose I'm not allowed to mention this again, either?'

He could see her smirk through the darkness.

'Maybe just when we're alone,' Hermione said, nodding, 'and as infrequently as possible.'

'Right,' Harry said breathlessly, eyeing her silhouette, 'say… I don't suppose there is any chance that… you- erm… I-?'

'What?' she asked.

'I just wondered if you wanted me to reciprocate,' Harry said with a shrug.

'Harry…' she said slowly, her voice cautious, 'I'm nervous for you, but I don't have to face what you're about to face-'

'And that's what's necessary for someone to give their friend an orgasm?' Harry asked, 'it can't just be as a thank you?'

'Would you give thanks to any of your other friends by means of an orgasm?' she said in retort, crossing her arms.

'That's different,' said Harry.

'It isn't,' Hermione argued, 'Harry, the point of this was to settle nerves, not to start a relationship. I love you too much as a friend to ruin it like that.'

'It won't,' said Harry.

'It will,' said Hermione firmly, 'now are you done? It's getting late, and we have the pressing matter of yours to deal with, now mine.'

Harry did not argue, they picked up their pile of books in silence and then, after checking the coast was clear, exited the broom cupboard and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

'You've been ages,' said Ron, who was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace and rubbing the sleeplessness out of his eyes.

'I had trouble picking out new books,' Hermione said sounding realistic and dropping her pile of books on the table.

'I'm shocked,' Ron said, but Hermione ignored him.

Harry put his pile of books down next to Hermione's but did not pick up the top one.

'I'm tired,' Harry announced, 'I'm going to bed.'

'OK,' Ron said, and he held up the book he was reading, 'I'm not far behind you.'

Harry nodded as Ron returned to reading the book and then Harry looked at Hermione, who gave him a small smile and a nod of a head before sitting down in the other chair by the fireplace to read the next book.


	3. The Third Task

Chapter Three – The Third Task

As June grew steadily closer, and the date of the twenty-fourth loomed even nearer still, Harry found himself to be as anxious as ever. His thoughts kept on revisiting that day before the second task, when his best friend had got down on her knees in front of him and removed the burden of his growing nerves of having to survive for an hour underwater.

He kept asking himself how Hermione could possibly beat that in the wake of the third-task, or whether she planned on doing the same again – if he was being honest, he didn't think it would do the job, considering what he knew was coming. Every time he looked towards the Quidditch pitch in the grounds, and saw the maze growing and growing, his heart fell and he began avoiding windows that face that direction at all cost.

Harry had stayed true to his promise of not bringing up the blowjob to Hermione – he did once or twice immediately after the second task but could tell that it still weighed on her mind of whether she had done the right thing. He wanted to take her aside and ensure her that, if not for her remedy to calm his nerves, he might not still be in the tournament; but he stayed true to his word and made no more mention of it.

Whilst the rest of the castle spent their days anticipating the final task, Harry, Ron and Hermione spent their spare time in as many empty classrooms as they could find, mastering spell after spell. At this point, Ron and Hermione had practically stopped doing homework in order to keep up with list of spells they thought necessary that Harry learn.

It seemed this time around that Hermione remained focused purely on teaching Harry as many spells as possible, that for the third task, this was the way of calming his nerves – by ensuring that he was as prepared as possible. He shouldn't have been surprised – the post blowjob conversation between them about ruining friendships had probably reverberated in her brain and she was not prepared to step over the line again.

Though it would have been nice if he could have seen her vagina just once.

Long after he had given up on the fantasy of her ever offering another blowjob, the three of them were sitting in the common room, reading up on new spells. It was just over a week until the third task, Harry had mastered all the spells from the previous books and Hermione had hand-picked new ones from the library and given them each some to read.

It was getting pretty late when, after a lengthy silence, Ron closed the book shut that had been assigned to him and made his two friends jump.

'I'm off to bed,' he said yawning, and without waiting for a response he placed his book on the table, stood up, stretched and then bid them goodnight.

Harry had returned to reading his book, but Hermione had watched Ron closely as he wandered slowly up to the boy's dormitory – and when she heard the door at the top of the stairs close, she shut her book suddenly too and slammed it on the table, causing Harry to jump.

'What?' he said, sitting up and letting the book fumble out of his arms.

'Harry,' she said calmly, looking up at him, 'it's time.'

Harry blinked at her. 'Time? Time for what?'

'I want to get more books from the library,' Hermione lied, 'get out your Invisibility cloak.'

Harry, who was so sure that Hermione had given up the sexual advances now, obeyed without question and followed her out of the portrait hole. Under the cloak, she began to lead him to what he knew was the direction of the library, but after only going down two flights of stairs, Hermione turned left instead of right and immediately Harry knew something was up.

'Er… Hermione,' Harry said, 'the library is the other way.'

'Is it?' asked Hermione.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Yes,' said Harry, 'you of all people should know.'

'I suppose you're right,' Hermione said, continuing to walk in the wrong direction and leading him around the corner.

'So then…' Harry hesitated, 'where are we going?'

'Up here,' she said, indicating the corridor they were walking along.

Harry tried to remember what classroom was at the end of the corridor they were in, but that was pointless – Hermione stopped in front of a portrait about half-way along and threw the Invisibility cloak off them, causing slight panic from Harry.

'Pine Fresh,' Hermione whispered to the painting, which opened immediately, and as Harry understood where they were, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

'What are we doing in the Prefect's bathroom?' he asked curiously, turning to look at her.

'I'd have thought that much would be obvious,' Hermione said, walking around him and towards the bath.

And a rush of realisation came flooding over him, and he felt like an idiot – though to be fair, prior to the past thirty minutes, Hermione had been completely uninterested in the idea of revisiting the two prior activities before a task.

'The third task is a mere week away,' Hermione said, she was running her hands over the golden taps, appearing to choose which scents she wanted to use.

'But I thought…' Harry hesitated, causing her to glance at him, 'I mean, I figured you weren't going to – because I'm actually prepared this time.'

'You are well prepared,' Hermione agreed, she bit her lip, 'but you are still nervous, aren't you?'

'Yes, but-' Harry begun.

'Then I shall help again,' said Hermione, and with a smile, she started turning taps, the bath filled with boiling hot water almost instantly.

'What are your proposing?' Harry asked, 'another blowjob? Or back to a handjob?'

'Probably both of those,' Hermione said warmly, 'and… why not more?'

Harry glared at her angrily. 'Because,' he said, 'you said you didn't want to destroy our friendship, by engaging in illicit activities that are supposed to remain between couples, not friends.'

Hermione laughed. 'I did say that didn't I?' she asked him, as he continued to glare at her angrily, 'well I guess, my hormones think differently tonight. Is this not what you want?'

'Absolutely it's what I want, I'm a boy,' Harry said, and he had pulled off his shirt, 'it's all I have been fantasising since the first night you touched me.'

Hermione paused to survey him from across the bath, Harry had wasted no time in removing all clothing and his erect penis was pointing directly at her – directly at what it wanted. She got undressed slowly too, leaving no body part covered and after she stepped out of her underwear, the two friends stood either side of the bath and stared each other down.

Harry finally got to see her vagina before it disappeared into the water as Hermione slipped into the bath – she beckoned him to join her, and he did so without hesitation and newly found eagerness. He wasn't completely sure of it yet, but it seemed like he was going to have sex tonight – and he couldn't think of anyone better to lose his virginity with.

If he had to settle for just a soapy handjob or blowjob then he was fine with that, but he did not want to leave here tonight without at least asking her to let him stare at her naked form.

Hermione stayed on her side of the bath, and Harry swam over, there was a sweet smile on her face all the way over. He stopped about a metre away from her, wondering just what it was she wanted him to do next – did she want to partake in conversation, foreplay or straight into the action? Her answer, which would live for him forever, were simply two words that he would never hear her utter ever again.

'Do me, Harry,' she said seductively.

If he wasn't so horny, he would have stopped and found time to be shocked by that – but as it were, he moved forwards to get between her legs and then guided himself through the water and into her vagina. Despite the soapy water, she was tight – the two of them worked together to get a solid footing, and then Harry began to move in and out of her, causing her moans to echo throughout the chamber.

Heaven.

That was Harry's immediately thought – if such a place ever existed, this is what it would be like; having sex with Hermione Granger in a bath filled to the brim in beautiful smelling soapy water as her soft moans encouraged him to fuck her harder, faster and deeper. Of course, if it really were heaven, the third task would not still be weighing on his mind, Voldemort would not exist and Hermione would be his girlfriend, not just his friend.

As the two of them went at it, the water around them rippled, the bubbles grew gradually lower and Harry started thinking about his orgasm. They had been so hasty in indulging in sex, that they had not discussed what would be happening upon release. Harry realised this, and before the said occurrence could reach the threshold of Hermione's vagina, he began to pull away, content on releasing in the water.

But Hermione grabbed him, she did not let him pull away, her instinct was to pull him back in and wrap her legs around his waist, encouraging him to continue. And so without any other choice, he did, and he spilled his seed into her, as well as spelling out swear words into her ears.

'Keep going,' she whispered to him, 'I'm close.'

He did not need telling twice – despite being content, he continues his assault inside her, and helped her get over the line also, she moaned her name with such affection that is made him shiver despite the fact they were half-submerged in boiling hot water.

The aftereffects were strange – he remained inside her and very much erect, youthful exuberance perhaps allowed that, but neither wanted to pull away. They would have been happy to stay like that until the bubbles were all gone, but knew ultimately by then, it would be dawn, and people will notice that their beds are empty.

'You were brilliant,' Harry said, causing Hermione to look up at him and smile, 'thanks.'

They leaned in for a short kiss, and when they pulled apart, they were friends again.


End file.
